Unwanted?
by SageLeaf
Summary: Unwanted and abandoned children become teen heros by stealing and helping others. Rated T for language. Main couple is SasuSaku. Minor couples are NaruHina and SaiIno. AU.
1. Is This For Real?

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter One – Is This For Real?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Rated T for bad language and safety.**

"This place is gross and smelly, I hate it," she murmured, pushing her short pink hair out of her emerald eyes.

A tiny hand grasped my finger and she looked down at the five year old girl that she looked after ever since she too had come here.

"Why do you hate it?" she asked shyly. Her brown locks were pulled back in two braids that she had done. Her dark blue eyes matched her blue nightgown. She was a very pretty little girl. She picked her up and walked over to her bed, placing her under the covers.

"I've been here since I was four years old, one day, you will understand why I have come to hate it," she paused, "If you don't get adopted first, that is,"

"Sakura-neechan,"

"Hm?"

"Why weren't you ever adopted?"

Sakura stared at her, pondering this question. Then she smiled at her sadly.

"Almost every couple or single person that came in wanted me, and I mean _everyone,_" Sakura tugged on her braid lightly, playfully, "They would each go to the supervisor, and too many people wanted me. She asked who I would want to be parented by, but I chose to stay here. You see, if they all couldn't be my new parents, none of them could have me. Now go to bed," Sakura kissed my index and middle finger and placed them against the little girl's cheek.

She smiled and yawned, laying down on her mattress. Sakura stood up and went to the door, flipping off the light and leaving her to sleep. She went to my own quarters, separated from the younger children, closer to the supervisor.

Sakura was really starting to get fed up with this stupid orphanage. In a years time she would be free to leave and live on my own, find a man and start a family.

But was she willing to wait that long?

Sakura shook my head.

She couldn't possibly leave the younger children behind like my mother did with her. She would stay in the orphanage until they kicked me out. Or some kind of miracle happened where she had the urge to run away.

Sakura unlocked the door of her 'room,' the children had a habit of sneaking in and causing havoc. She picked up her only book. Romeo and Juliet. The copy was tattered and splattered with mud when some of the boys thought it would be funny to throw some of her things out of the window.

Before throwing herself on the bed to read, Sakura paced over to the window and opened it. She let the cold air sting my face. It was cold that summer's night. She liked to have her window open at night during the summer, it let in the sounds of the night creatures, and something else that she never would have imagined would ever happen in the little orphanage on Cottage Street.

She lay back on my bed and sunk into her pillow, propping the book's spine against my legs.

Outside a young man with raven colored hair smirked. Perfect. The window was open.

Sakura woke up suddenly when she rolled over onto her side and her heavy old book smashed her fingers. She almost yelled out until she heard the sound of labored breathing heaving itself up the outside wall. She froze in fear.

Someone was trying to break in.

Stay calm, she told herself, maybe they're friendly.

So she pretended to be asleep until she heard footsteps crossing her floor cautiously.

Too panicked to look at the person, she slid off her bed and made her way over to the window. She had locked the door and had the key down her front. If she could close the window, whoever it was would be trapped.

She quickly but quietly closed her window while keeping an eye on the intruded. She waited for them to realize the door was locked.

When they did, they spun around and Sakura was shocked at the man she saw before her. He had raven colored hair, the most handsome onyx eyes ever and the black shirt that was tight enough for her to see his lean and muscular body. If it wasn't for her remarkable will power, she would have probably fainted from his beauty.

He was staring at her in shock, he probably hadn't expected her to be awake.

"What are you doing?" Sakura growled at the man who was still gapping in surprise.

He snapped himself out of whatever trance he was in and stared at her, eyes flickering up and down her figure, after a moment or two he spoke, "I'm here on a little businesses venture, so if you don't mind moving," he stepped forward but her form tensed up at the window. His voice was like a velvety smooth piece of chocolate.

"Businesses? What businesses do you have do get done at night, with innocent children and you have to go through the window?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"No, I know you're here to steal something, but I wanna hear you say it,"

The man growled, "Alright, I'm a thief, and a good one at that,"

"So good that you were caught red-handed by a girl?"

"With pink hair I might add,"

"Shut up! It's natural,"

"OK, OK,"

"So what is you're name, and why are you trying to steal from an orphanage?"

She heard him curse under his breath. Which question made him say that?

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," he breathed, "and I have no interest in stealing anything from this orphanage,"

"Then why are you here, _Uchiha_?" Sakura spat his name.

Suddenly, the man was in front of her. He was a head taller than her and she realized they were about the same age.

She scowled and blushed as he cupped her face with his hands and slowly brought his own face closer to hers. At first she thought he was going to kiss her, but then a fiery pain in her stomach made her crouch over and gasp for air.

She hit the ground, gasping. He had punched her! He had hit a GIRL! How could he do that?

The window opened, he was about to jump out of it when she got to her knees.

"You aren't going anywhere," she growled.

"And who's going to stop me?"

"Me,"

He looked bewildered when she stood and lunged at him. They tumbled out the window. Sakura was beating against the Uchiha's chest as he pulled her close. He scowled, trying to pinpoint where they were going to land.

They landed on a shrub, making two huge dents in it. Sasuke jumped off it quickly followed by Sakura, who stumbled off it.

"You're a bastard!"

"And you're a bitch!"

"Hmpf," she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

He turned to leave, but Sakura followed him, of course, "What were you doing in the orphanage?" she questioned. They were a good hundred meters from the orphanage when she caught up to him and growled, "Answer me!"

He turned, about to strike her across the face when he saw her flinch.

"And why are you still following me?" he snapped.

This question made her stop and think, she looked away from him, mouth and eyes twitching, "Answer my question first,"

He sighed and started walking again, naturally she caught up, "It was a mistake, I thought I was breaking into a different place, I got a lead that something had been happening on Cottage Street,"

"You sound like a police officer," Sakura commented, he just shrugged.

"Now my question,"

Sakura sighed and said, "I don't ever want to go back to that place," she whispered, remembering when she was picked on because all the adults that ever came in wanted me as their child.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand it,"

"Why can't you stand it?"

"That question is a little bit personal, dontcha think?"

"Hn,"

What was that? 'Hn?' What kind of word was that?

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"I'm following you, I don't wanna be alone,"

Sasuke grunted and said, "I guess you can live with us,"

"Us?" she blinked, confused, "Us?" she repeated.

He smirked at her, grabbing her wrist and dragged her behind him as he ran. After many minutes of non-stop running, they finally stopped in front of a group of teens around their age. Most of them were male, but she saw a girl or two.

"Ne, ne! Teme, you stole a girl this time?" a blond boy at the front of the group shouted. He had curious scars on his face and bright blue eyes. They were wide and welcoming, his smile was just as welcoming. Over all, he was cute.

"You dobe! You gave me the wrong address!" Sasuke growled, throwing a punch at him. The 'dobe' did the same. They both caught each other's fists and smirked at each other.

Sasuke withdrew from his attack and motioned to Sakura to step closer.

I hoped you all like the first installment of Unwanted? - I sure enjoyed writing it.

I would like to have a review or two. Although I'm not expecting much since I'm a new writer. I hope you all liked it! I really do!


	2. New Faces, Old Places

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Two -- New Faces, Old Places**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Rated T for cursing and safety.**

_He smirked at her, grabbing her wrist and dragged her behind him as he ran. After many minutes of non-stop running, they finally stopped in front of a group of teens around their age. Most of them were male, but she saw a girl or two._

"_Ne, ne! Teme, you stole a girl this time?" a blond boy at the front of the group shouted. He had curious scars on his face and bright blue eyes. They were wide and welcoming, his smile was just as welcoming. Over all, he was cute._

"_You dobe! You gave me the wrong address!" Sasuke growled, throwing a punch at him. The 'dobe' did the same. They both caught each other's fists and smirked at each other._

_Sasuke withdrew from his attack and motioned to Sakura to step closer._

Sakura did, stepping up next to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Everyone, this is..."

"Sakura," a girl in the middle of the group said as she pushed herself through her friends.

"Ino!"

"Billboard brow,"

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "It's nice to see you again!"

"You know each other?" a boy with long brown hair questioned Ino.

"We were best friends when I was in the orphanage," she told the boy.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, looking slightly annoyed, "Sakura, this is Naruto," Naruto was the one who had blond hair and blue eyes, "That's Neji," he gestured to the boy with long, brown hair and lavender eyes that were missing their pupils, "Tenten is the girl next to him," the girl with two brown buns on the top of her head smiled, "You know Ino, and the boy next to her is Kiba," Kiba smirked. He had brown spiky hair and red marks on his cheeks, "Shikamaru is the one in the back," Shikamaru looked up with a bored look on his face, his hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and it was spiked.

"Hello everyone," Sakura smiled at them, waving her hand.

"It's almost dawn," Shikamaru told them, "We need to get going,"

The group nodded and began to run down the street, Sakura noticed that they weren't pumping their arms.

Sasuke took her by the wrist again and ran after them, not moving his arms, either. Sakura tried doing so, also, but pumping her arms was a hard habit to break.

By the time they got to their destination, an old abandoned house with an abandoned mine in the backyard, her breath was burning her throat. She stared at the huge house surrounded by a forest, well hidden from the rest of the world. It almost looked like a mansion, a mansion that blended with the rest of the world.

"Where are we?" she asked Sasuke, staring around.

"Home," he let go of her wrist and followed the others inside.

Sakura continued to stare around the garden, there were many over-grown pants and a garden bench in the middle of a clearing of flowers. It was perfect for two people. The over-grown plants made it less romantic, though.

"Sakura!" she heard Ino yell. She looked up at her best friend who was standing on the porch of the house.

"Coming!" she called, waving at Ino. Sakura took one more glance around the garden before sprinting toward Ino. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a cherry blossom tree.

"I've been wanting a room mate," Ino said as she and Sakura entered her room. There was a huge bed and a wardrobe. There was also a torn up love seat under the window that had dark red curtains that were dirty and ripped.

Ino opened the wardrobe and pulled out a purple shirt and jeans, throwing them on the bed. She surveyed Sakura's clothing and nodded to herself, "You're smaller than me, you can have my old shirt and jeans until we get clothes for you," She pulled out a red tee-shirt and dark jeans.

Sakura looked down at herself and saw that she had been wearing her pajamas. She blushed. All of them had seen her in her nightwear. Ino smiled and tossed the shirt and jeans at her.

They changed in silence. When they were finished, Ino showed her around the house/mansion. Sakura was happy to see the library was full of dusty old books. She didn't mind them being covered in dust. Most of them were in top condition.

They had ran into another girl named Hinata, who happened to be Neji's cousin. She and Hinata had bonded quickly. Apparently, Hinata and Neji had ran away from home when they were younger and had been found by Naruto and Sasuke, who had apparently been very close friends when their families had died.

Ino led her into the living room, and compared to the rest of the house, it was well kept. The group was sitting around a tiny table. The sofas were crammed around the table and the lit fire place.

"Hey Ino, Sakura!" Naruto said, waving at them.

Sakura waved shyly and Ino smiled.

Ino sat down next to a boy I hadn't been introduced to and I squeezed in next to Sasuke.

"We were just talking about where the house on Cottage Street is," Neji took Ino.

"I know every house on Cottage Street," Sakura told him.

Shikamaru glared at her, "You can't come with us,"

"Who said I wanted to go?" Sakura glared at him. He shrugged.

Sakura looked around at them all. They had all gotten quiet, "You aren't thieves, are you?" she asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Who said that we were thieves?" the boy next to Ino asked.

I gapped my thumb in Sasuke's direction.

Tenten glared at Sasuke and said, "No, we're more like a police group, but not known like that. We help abused, neglected, and unwanted people and animals have a better life, since the police don't seem to care about the neglected anymore. And if the house happens to have something nice in it we take it,"

"And there was an abused woman in the house hold that Sasuke was supposed to break into and gather more information. If the woman had children that were being hurt or a pet of some sort," Naruto explained.

"You gave me the wrong address, idiot," Sasuke scowled, punching his friend's shoulder.

"Mrs. Yakamoto?" Sakura asked aloud. She looked around at them, "She has a son. And she also always has sun-glasses and heavy make up on,"

Sasuke stared at her, amazed, "How do you know all that?"

Sakura shrugged, "She always came by and gave the younger children cookies and other treats," she told him.

Sasuke blinked at her and then noticed she was wearing Ino's old clothes.

Kiba quickly asked, "What was the house's address?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "All I know is that it's ten houses up from the orphanage," she told him.

Neji nodded, "Hinata and I will go tonight and investigate, maybe call the police if we have to,"

"I thought you guys said that the police didn't care," Sakura pointed out.

"Tenten was mistaken," Naruto told her.

"Yeah, the police care, it's the neighbors that have trouble caring about that kind of things," Shikamaru told her, yawning.

"Oh," Sakura said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I think who ever is going with Hinata and Neji tomorrow night should get some sleep," Shikamaru continued. Naruto, Neji, and Tenten stood and left. Hinata sat for a moment longer before jumping to her feet and following them. Sakura was surprised when Ino stood up. The blond girl smiled and left the room.

Now the pink haired girl felt lost. Her best friend had left her to get sleep. She remembered the library and decided to spend her day there. The girl waited until most everyone had left before rushing to the library.


	3. The Wonderful Words

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Three – The Wonderful Words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**The song is My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.**

**Rated T for cursing and safety.**

_Now the pink haired girl felt lost. Her best friend had left her to get sleep. She remembered the library and decided to spend her day there. The girl waited until most everyone had left before rushing to the library._

Sakura sat with her nose in one dusty old book that was entitled Sherlock Holmes. She absolutely loved to read, when she had seen the library, her heart had almost stopped beating in shock. The girl already started loving this mansion. From the garden, to the library, and even to the people who lived inside it's walls. She found it much more enjoyable then the orphanage.

She heard the library doors open, but she didn't look up until the person sat down at the table.

Sasuke was looking at the cover of the book she was reading, "Sherlock Holmes?" he asked, looking at her.

"It's a good book, do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he grunted, folding his arms, "And I know it's a good book, it was one of the first books I read when we found this place,"

Sakura raised a brow at him.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "Ino wanted me to show you the music room,"

"Music room?"

"Yeah, all the insterments were here when we discovered the house and no one's used them. But Ino said you knew how to play the piano."

Sakura looked at him, setting down her book, "I'm alright at it, I guess,"

"Show me," he said, grinning at her.

He led her down a hall and into a small room that was decorated with ivy wall paper. She stared around at the dusty covers over the insterments and noticed the piano shaped one.

Sakura walked over to it and uncovered it.

The piano was beautiful, made of oak, darkly colored and draped with a white silk cloth. She sat down on the bench with a bronze seat and thought of what song she could play. Sakura knew the perfect song.

"Alright," she whispered, hitting a piano key softly, humming the melody that went with it until the words popped into her head.

"_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on,_

_Far across the distance,  
and spaces between us.  
You have come to show you go on,_

_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door!  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on._

Sasuke sat down next to her on the bench, watching her fingers zoom across the keys and listening to her sing.

"_Love can touch us one time,  
and last for a lifetime,  
and never let go till we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you.  
One true time I hold to.  
In my life well always go on._

Sakura looked around at him and smiled.

"_Near, far, wherever you are!  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door!  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on._

She played the long pause between words, smiling to herself.

"_You're here, theres nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on!  
We'll stay forever this way!  
You are safe in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on!"_

She finished playing the song, humming to the rest. Sasuke clapped as she sighed.

"That was amazing, Sakura,"

She smiled at him before closing the piano and standing up, "That's a hard song to sing," she croaked, messaging her throat.

"Really? I don't think I could even get that high in pitch,"

Sakura punched his arm lightly and rolled her eyes, "I'm going back to the library," she grunted, turning to leave.

Sasuke watched her leave, curiously. She was an odd woman, indeed.

Sorry, this one was short. But it sure took a long time to write 'cause of the song. I also had trouble figuring out what book she should be reading when Sasuke appears.


	4. Break In and Rescue

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Four – Break In and Rescue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly.**

**Rated T for language and safety.**

_She smiled at him before closing the piano and standing up, "That's a hard song to sing," she croaked, messaging her throat._

"_Really? I don't think I could even get that high in pitch,"_

_Sakura punched his arm lightly and rolled her eyes, "I'm going back to the library," she grunted, turning to leave._

_Sasuke watched her leave, curiously. She was an odd woman, indeed._

Hinata and Neji moved through the house cautiously. You never knew when someone would come out of the doors. A diamond necklace caught Hinata's eye. Funny how people left things like this laying around. She scooped it up and slid it into her pocket.

And then a door slowly started to open. Neji caught his breath and looked around. There was a closet door that was slightly ajar. He pulled his cousin into it, their hands on each other's mouths to keep noise from escaping them.

A nine year old boy walked past the closet, rubbing his eyes. He walked back down the hall with a glass of water in his right hand and with a teddy bear in his left. Hinata let out of sigh of relief when she heard the boy's bedroom door close.

Suddenly the cousins heard skin hitting skin and a scream.

A man shouted loudly at her, "Don't you dare call the cops or you're dead!" they heard a gun shot and glass shattering.

Neji nodded to Hinata and she started dialing the police.

"Hello, 911, yes, I just heard a gun shot from my neighbors house, I think someone may be trying to kill someone else. 34Th Cottage Street. Oh really? A girl ran away from the orphanage last night on this street, maybe it's connected to this or something. Oh, the police will be here soon, thank you, I'm very worried."

Hinata pressed the off button and whispered, "We need to get out of here, now, the police are only a couple streets away 'cause they're after Sakura-chan,"

Neji tensed, checked to see if the hallway was empty. He could still hear the yells of the man from the room down the hall. And the child was probably to scared to leave his room. Hinata left the phone on a suit case and they sprinted on tip-toes through the house and out the open window they had come through.

"The lights of police cars are flashing," Ino growled, "Let's get out of here,"

Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata nodded before the five sprinted down the street. They disappeared into the darkness as the police cruisers appeared in front of the yellow house.

"Mission accomplished!" Naruto cried, smiling as they walked through the garden and toward the house.

Tenten nodded, "Did you guys run into trouble? Any dogs or anything?"

Neji shook his head and said, "We had to hide in the closet because the kid went to get something to drink, but other than that it want smoothly,"

Hinata smiled, "It feels good to help people."

"Yeah, we have to thank Sakura for giving us the address," Ino said, as they walked up the porch steps.

"We'll do that in the morning, I think she might be asleep," Tenten pointed out.

"We'll tell everyone how it went when they wake up," Neji said, opening the door.

They each went to their separate rooms, expect for Tenten and Hinata, who shared one. When Naruto got to his room he shared with Sasuke, he was surprised to see his roommate awake.

"What are you doing up?" he asked Sasuke, walking over to his cot.

"Couldn't sleep," Sasuke told his best friend, "So I decided to read,"

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Sakura suggested it,"

Naruto rolled his eyes and fell on the cot.

"So how'd it go?" Sasuke asked as Naruto lit his candle on his bedside table.

"Smoothly, 'cept for the fact that the police were only just a couple streets away from where we were," Naruto told him.

"Whys that?"

"Because of you're girlfriend,"

"Eh?"

"Sakura."

"She ain't my girlfriend!"

"Sure... Anyway, the police, I guess, had been searching for her since this morning when the orphanage people discovered she was missing."

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed.

"Don't worry, they'll give up soon, they did with all of us,"

"And we're still on the missing persons list,"

"But that was when we were eight, the pictures they have are totally different from what we look like now,"

"But here's the thing, Naruto, if they see us with her, any of us, they'll realize that all of us are with her. They'll think we're gathering or something, and we _are_. They'll follow her back here and find us, _all of us_."

"But our parents aren't alive like Tenten's, or Hinata's, or Kiba's," Naruto reminded him.

"Does it matter? Since neither of us have living relatives, we'll wind up in the orphanage like how Sakura was,"

"SHIT!" Naruto growled loudly, "While everyone goes to their parents, we'll be stuck in the stinkin' orphanage until we're eighteen!"

"Which is only a year away," Sasuke told him, rolling over onto his side and blowing out his candle.

"You going to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you wore me out with your talking,"

"Teme."

"Dobe."

I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the part at the end where Naruto and Sasuke are talking. And especially the last two lines. I wrote it late at night so I thought it was humorous. xDD

Thank you for reading!


	5. The Terrible Truth

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Five – The Terrible Truth**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

**The song is Promise of a Lifetime by Kutless.**

**Rated T for language and safety.**

When Ino and Sakura entered the living room, Sakura felt a cold chill as everyone in the room glared at her. She leaned over to Ino and whispered in her ear, "What did I do?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders and went to sit by the same boy as yesterday. Sakura remained standing.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to leave the property for a couple weeks."

Sakura looked alarmed, "Why?"

"The cops are searching for you," Neji growled, "and if they find you, they find us,"

Sakura glared at them all, "Fine, fine, I won't leave the house," she grunted, turning on her heel and stalking out of the living room.

Sakura sat at the piano, her fingers hitting the keys harder than usual.

"_I have fallen to my knees,  
as I sing a lullaby of pain.  
I'm feeling broken in my melody,  
as I sing to help the tears go away.  
Then I remember the pledge you made to me._

Her voice choked for a second but she continued singing.

"_I know you're always there,  
to hear my every prayer inside,  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime.  
_

She hit a key so hard it seemed to scream.

"_I hear the words you say,  
to never walk away from me and leave behind  
the promise of a lifetime._

"Looking back at me,  
I know that you can see my heart is open to  
the promise of a lifetime,

Her voice choked again.

"_Will you help me fall apart?  
Pick me up, take me in your arms?  
Find my way back from the storm,  
and you show me how to grow  
through the change.  
I still remember the pledge you made to-- _Damn it.

Her voice had shattered, but she continued to play the piano.

"_--to hear my every prayer inside,  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime.  
I hear the words you say,  
to never walk away from me and leave behind  
the promise of a lifetime._

"Looking back at me,  
I know that you can see my heart is open to  
the promise of a lifetime,

"_I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
With you I will stay through every day  
Putting my understanding aside,  
I am comforted._

Her breath quivered and continued to sing and play the song.

"_To know you're always there,_

_to hear my every prayer inside,_

_I'm clinging to,_

_a promise of a lifetime,_

_I hear the words you say,_

_to never walk away from me and leave behind,_

_the promise of a lifetime._

_I know you're always there,_

_to hear my every pray inside,_

_I'm clinging to a promise of a lifetime,_

_I hear the words you say,_

_to never walk away from me and leave behind,_

_a promise of a lifetime..."_

She sighed and leaned back, holding onto the bench.

"Why such a sad song?" a voice asked and she looked around to see Sasuke staring at her from the door way.

"I'm don't know," she sighed, stroking the white keys.

Neither of them talked for a while until Sakura whispered, "I'm sorry for endangering you and your friends,"

Sasuke looked at her, startled, "It doesn't matter, when Tenten joined us she was even more troublesome 'cause she wouldn't stay in the house,"

Sakura grinned, but looking downcast at the same. She slowly decided what she wanted to do.

Sorry, this one feels real short. It did to me, anyway. This is the turning point, by the way, although that's all I'll say.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Runaway, again

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Six – Runaway, again.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't.**

**Rated T for mild language and safety.**

_Neither of them talked for a while until Sakura whispered, "I'm sorry for endangering you and your friends,"_

_Sasuke looked at her, startled, "It doesn't matter, when Tenten joined us she was even more troublesome 'cause she wouldn't stay in the house,"_

_Sakura grinned, but looking downcast at the same. She slowly decided what she wanted to do._

It was dark in the house. Rain pounded against the windows and lightning flashed, illuminating the house. Sakura slowly moved through the house. She crossed the kitchen, opened the back door and sprinted out into the rain.

She ran into the trees, already soaking wet before she even reached the forest. And she just kept running until she stopped at a road. It was quiet, so she sprinted across the black top. Her legs buckled in the middle of the road. And she didn't see the navy blue SUV speeding toward her.

Ino blinked sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room and noticed that Sakura was missing. She looked up at the analog clock on her wall. It was nine in the morning. She was probably in the library or music room again. She jumped out of bed and dressed in her usual purple top and white jeans. She went to find Sakura.

The blond girl jumped around the house, first checking the library, "Sakura!" she called, skipping through the library to find her pink haired friend. After a half hour of searching, the library, she went up to the music room and didn't see Sakura at the piano or any other insterment.

Where could her best friend be?

She ran down the hallway just to run into Sasuke and Naruto, literally hitting Naruto and accidentally knocking him over.

"Slow down, Ino!" Naruto grunted, standing up from where he had fallen.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow, "Where's Sakura? Isn't she usually with you?"

Hinata came from out of the kitchen and blinked at them all. She blushed when she saw Naruto. Then she noticed how tense Ino was, "What's going on?"

Ino looked around at them all, swallowing, "I think... Sakura's missing! I can't find her anywhere!"

"Have you check the library?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes,"

"The music room?"

"Yes,"

"Outside?"

"No,"

"Well, there you go,"

Ino glared at him, "I'll check, but I doubt she's there," Ino disappeared into the kitchen and called Sakura's name. She became frustrated and came back inside, glaring at Sasuke, "She's not there."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. That stupid girl was endangering them!

"Naruto, find Shikamaru and Kiba, I'll get Neji."

The two boys ran upstairs and went to find their friends.

Sakura sat up in a cot. She must have passed out from getting her arm hit by the car, and all the blood loss from where it had cut her.

_(Flashback)_

_Her scream after she was hit by the SUV rang throughout the trees. She felt the blood gush out of her arm and quickly held her palm against the biggest cut._

_She stumbled off the road and walked slowly through the forest, breathing hard. Her sight became blurry and she blacked out, falling to the grassy ground._

_(End Flashback)_

"But where am I?" she asked herself, looking around at the small room. It wasn't the mansion because it was kept clean and it was definitely not dusty. It was a dark cream colored room with many drapes and other decorations.

"You're youthful spirit is awake!" a boy's voice cried behind her.

Sakura looked around and was surprised at the boy's appearance.

AH! This one's even shorter! Sigh... But it's action packed! Kinda! Hahahaha. It feels like each chapter is getting shorter and shorter. Chapter Eight is probably be really short. Poor story.

Anyway, thanks for reading. -


	7. Misunderstanding

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Seven – Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: I'm still pretty sure Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

**Rated T for language and safety.**

"_You're youthful spirit is awake!" a boy's voice cried behind her._

_Sakura looked around and was surprised at the boy's appearance._

He was tall, with black hair that was shaped like an upside-down bowl. He also had very fuzzy black eyebrows and round eyes. The man-boy was also wearing a green sweat suit and orange leg warmers.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, looking at him up and down curiously.

"I am Rock Lee, and what is you name, Beautiful Blossom?" he asked, sitting on a chair.

"Sakura,"

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL NAME!" Lee yelled, jumping to his feet, tears streaming from his eyes.

Sakura looked scared for her life, "Lee, please, calm down," she said, sweat-dropping, hands raised in front of her. That was when she noticed that he right arm was wrapped in a bandage.

Her face became dark and saddened when she saw this. She breathed in a shattering breath and looked at the 'tent' opening. She guessed it was a tent that they were in.

That had been the stupidest thing she had ever done. To run away from the others, her lower lip trembled as Lee rambled about stuff that she didn't really care about. Sakura buried her face in her elbow.

Maybe they were coming to find her. She shook her head mentally. They wouldn't do that. Of course, they weren't those kind of people that let other people suffer in any kind of pain.

But she didn't want to be found. She did, but she didn't. She couldn't decide what she wanted. While Lee was crying his eyes out, she stood up from where she had been and left the tent.

The tent had been placed in the middle of a large clearing. She could hear the trickling of a stream nearby. Wildflowers were scattered across the clearing and the storm from last night had littered everything with dew drops. And the sky was clear and blue. Not one cloud in sight. It was very relaxing.

Sakura looked up at the sun. It was high in the sky. Around noon, maybe.

She sighed, sitting down next to what looked like the remains of a camp fire. She couldn't help but have a look of loneliness on her face.

She heard the rustling in the leafs and bushes to her left. It was probably a friend of Lee's. She had slowly began to give up hope that it was her 'friends.'

That decaying hope had exploded into pure happiness when she saw Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba jump out of the undergrowth. She jumped to her feet and ran to them, throwing her arms around Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha looked surprised, but he slowly hugged her back.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever done," she murmured, loud enough for them all to hear. She withdrew from Sasuke and hugged Naruto. The blond gave her a quick squeeze after Sasuke gave him the _**DEATH**_ glare.

Neji was the first to notice her arm, "What happened to your arm, Sakura?"

Sakura pulled away from Naruto and looked at her right arm. She quickly noticed that Sasuke looked alarmed.

"It got hit by a car when I crossed the road, it's not broken, but it was bleeding badly," Sakura explained.

"Who bandaged it, though?" Kiba questioned, staring at the tent curiously.

"Someone named Rock Lee, he's really weird,"

"He didn't hurt you though, right?" Sasuke asked, staring at the tent as if his eyes could set it afire.

"Lee? No. He's weird but I don't think he'd ever hurt anyone," Sakura told him, "he's kinda clueless too, he still hasn't realized I left the tent when he was rambling. Probably still is, too,"

Neji sighed and said, "C'mon, let's go home," he paused and eyed the girl, "when we get there you can explain why you wanted to run away," Sakura couldn't help but notice that Neji was slightly nervous after she said Lee's name.

Sakura, playing the hem of her shirt, looked down at her feet and nodded. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and they all ran back to the house-mansion.

Rock Lee had watched the whole conversation from holes in his tent, "So, Neji-kun," he whispered, "You have new friends? Ooooh, I shall follow you all like a gentle antelope and report everything to Gai-senpai, he will be pleased! And then I might have a shot and being Sakura's groom!"

Lee leaped out of the tent and followed the group quietly, a big smirk on his face.

"Sakura!" Ino cried, hugging her best friend as she came through the door after the boys.

"Ino, I think you're crushing her," Naruto said, wide-eyed.

Ino looked up at her friend and saw that her face had turned an unpleasant shade of purple. The blond girl quickly stepped back, "Sorry!"

Sakura coughed, holding up her hand, signaling that it would only take a moment to recover, "Ow," she croaked, rubbing her throat.

They entered the living room and all sat in their usual spots as Sasuke lit the fireplace. When he sat down, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, unlike everyone else. Everyone, excluding Sasuke, were staring at her expectingly.

Sakura sighed and whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to cause you all trouble,"

Someone laughed quietly and another person sighed. She looked up to see Shikamaru lean back in the tattered sofa between Hinata and Kiba, Kiba had a smirk on his face, "It's doesn't really matter anymore, as long as you are safe and the police didn't see you,"

"What about that Rock Lee fellow you mentioned?" Naruto asked, leaning forward to look at her around Sasuke.

"He's harmless, I bet, I don't think he even lives in the city, or at least he hasn't been in the city since I ran away from the orphanage," Sakura looked around at Neji and Tenten, there was a great tension between them.

"And everyone made out of this experience unscathed," Sasuke said, still not opening his eyes.

"'Cept for you Sakura," Naruto chuckled, pointed at her arm.

Sakura growled at the blond man-boy.

Lee listened to the whole conversation outside an open window. Police? Orphanage? Runaway? Were all of them runaways? No one ever told him anything anymore.

"I must tell Gai-senpai!" he whispered and stalked away from the house-mansion as quietly as a snake.

Oh! It's actually somewhat longer than the last one! Amazing! Hahahaha. Anyway, thanks for reading! And sorry if you like Lee. I love him, but I knew I had to fit him into the story somehow and this is how it happened. Sowweh.


	8. Good Intentions and Intruders

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Eight – Good Intentions and Intruders.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Wait... Nope, still don't.**

**Rated T for language and safety.**

"_And everyone made out of this experience unscathed," Sasuke said, still not opening his eyes._

"_'Cept for you Sakura," Naruto chuckled, pointed at her arm._

_Sakura growled at the blond man-boy._

_Lee listened to the whole conversation outside an open window. Police? Orphanage? Runaway? Were all of them runaways? No one ever told him anything anymore._

"_I must tell Gai-senpai!" he whispered and stalked away from the house-mansion as quietly as a snake._

"Gai-senpai?" Lee asked, looking around the police office. He walked down a hall and entered the lobby, he noticed Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma sitting at a table playing cards.

As Lee approached them he heard Kakashi say, "Go fish," and Asuma grunted in understanding and frustration.

"Oh! Lee-san!" Kurenai cried, looking over her cards at the man-boy. Lee waved to her, "Are you looking with Gai? If you are, he's in the Cafeteria trying to get the cook to loose wait again,"

Lee sighed and bowed, "Thank you, Kurenai-senpai," He stood up straight and ran out the lobby when he heard Asuma yell at Kakashi.

"DAMN IT, KAKASHI! YOU'RE USING THE SHARINGAN AGAIN!"

Two weeks flew by swiftly. Sakura sat on the bench outside the house-mansion, staring up at the blue sky that was dappled with clean, white clouds.

I was a her second week in the house-mansion. She still wore her bandages on her right arm that was now half-way healed.

She had spent most her time in the library, but today she decided to take her book outside to enjoy the sun.

The girl hummed a single tone and looked back down at her book. Hamlet. Another story by Shakespeare.

When she heard the slam of the screen door, she looked up. The man with raven black hair crossed the lawn towards her. He was wearing his regular blue shirt and cream colored shorts, since no one in the house had much more clothes than the ones they wore regularly and the ones they wore at night, she didn't mind that he was wearing the same clothes. Since, she was also wearing Ino's old clothes.

She caught her breath when she saw Sasuke, and her heart skipped a beat.

Sakura had recently had just recently discovered that she had a small crush on the man-boy. Well, maybe it was more than a _small_ crush.

She was absolutely in love.

Sasuke sat down next to her, "Hey,"

"Hello," Sakura blushed, closing her book.

"You're reading Hamlet this time?" Sasuke observed.

"Shakespeare is a good writer!" she protested.

"Did I say he wasn't?"

Sakura paused and whispered; "No,"

He smirked, "You're a confusing person," he looked her up and down as if this was the first time he had ever seen her, "I still have yet to figure you out."

"Well, there isn't much to figure out," she lay the book down between them and propped her good elbow on the back of the bench, placing her chin on her knuckles.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Sure,"

"Promise to answer them truthfully?"

"Promise,"

Sasuke seemed convinced, and he quietly asked, "Did you run away from home, or did your parents die?"

"My parents died in a car crash, you know, the big one that happened thirteen years ago down on intersection twelve? They were the tiny dodge the was hit by the semi truck," Sakura's lower lip trembled as she remembered the horrible memories when she was four.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Sasuke whispered, "it must have been awful,"

Sakura nodded but asked for the next question.

"Do you have any living relatives?"

"Not that I know of," she told him, playing with the hem of the red shirt again.

"And this is the final question. It's the most important question of all, and you have to promise me, promise me that you answer it truthfully, so much that it sounds like you've dived into a pool of truth,"

How could she refuse the face? She nodded. He smiled.

"I really like you Sakura, more than just a friend, and more than just a crush," Sasuke took her hand and she took an intake of breath. Was this a dream? She bit the inside of her cheek. No. That hurt. This was real.

"Do you feel the same way about me?"

Sakura smiled widely, her body was shaking with happiness. She slid her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but chuckle at his look of surprise before slowly laying her lips on his.

But before the kiss got any deeper, they heard Ino and Naruto yelling from the path that lead to the road.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto yowled, "The police are coming! They somehow found us!"

Oh! Fluff! oo Only a couple more chapters left! I'm aiming for ten, eleven, maybe twelve chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Capture or Escape?

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Nine – Capture or Escape?**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, the teddy bear on my bed, and the notebook on the desk. But I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto.**

**Rated T for language and safety.**

_Sakura smiled widely, her body shaking with happiness. She slid her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but chuckle at his look of surprise before slowly laying her lips on his._

_But before the kiss got any deeper, they heard Ino and Naruto yelling from the path that lead to the road._

"_Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto yowled, "The police are coming! They somehow found us!"_

"Damn shit!" Sasuke cursed, eyes blazing. He turned to Sakura, grabbing her wrists, harder than he meant to. Sakura winced, "Run to the mine, follow the purple crystals on the ground, you'll find a crevice in the wall that leads into our secret hiding, we'll meet you there soon," he let go of her and ran to the house with Naruto and Ino before she could protest.

She could feel her blood pounding in her head as she ran through the old mine, following the sparkling purple crystals that found light from lowly lit candles. Sakura fell many times, scraping her palms and cutting her knees open.

"Shit, the police will see the blood on the ground if they come in here, oh well, no time to waste," she stumbled to her feet and found herself at wall. She found the cut in the earthy wall and wiggled threw easily, tripping over something. She felt for the object and immediately realized it was an oil lamp.

She sighed in relief and lit it. And when the light filled the tiny space, she was surprised to see what the tiny room with filled with.

Sasuke ran through the house with a bag, carelessly tossing their belongings into it, as to delete all evidence that he and his friends had ever been in the house-mansion. With the help of all his friends, everything was stuffed into a bag very quickly, even if they didn't have very many things.

"Sakura's already in the secret hide-away, let's hurry before they find us!"

The group nodded and bolted out of the back door one at a time. As they ran down the mine tunnel, Sasuke quickly realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Sai?" he asked, relatively unconcerned.

"He's probably still searching for another case," Ino answered, "at least he's safe."

"Why wouldn't he?" Naruto asked, "He's the only one who can really pass as an adult yet,"

"Very true," Ino seemed to purr.

Sakura jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, she spun around and saw Sasuke standing behind her. She sighed in relief. Everyone had made it to the hide-away just fine. Why did they have bags?

She looked quizzically at Sasuke.

"All the things that could suggest that we were ever there," Sasuke explained, dropping his sack, "all our night clothes and matches we used to light the candles. Everything,"

Hinata gasped after his last 'everything', "Oh no!" she whispered, "We don't have everything,"

"_What?"_

"The necklace, the diamond necklace! It was on the bedside table! I totally forgot about it! They're for sure going to find it!"

Naruto took her hand softly and led her away from the others, to a different corner of the weird shaped hideout.

Sasuke was lost for words, his mouth was dry and his eyes were wide. Sakura slowly touched his arm and he looked around at her.

"There's nothing we can do now, they're probably already searching the place," Sasuke said, wrapping her in a hug, "And they'll probably find us, since we forgot to blow out the candles on the way down here,"

Sakura stared blankly at the wall over his shoulder, at a picture that a tiny hand drew what now seemed thousands of years ago. It was drawn with crayons and the person who drew it had not gained his or her hand-eye skills yet. Still, the miniatures of Neji, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke, the original five unwanted children, were smiling down at her with black crayon marked grins. Their black dots for eyes stared back at her from where she stood holding Sasuke. She smiled back at the five children on the old piece of paper.

Her eyes wandered to the other drawings. One was of Kiba and Shikamaru as children, standing side by side. To it's left was a picture of Hinata, Neji, and Naruto. Naruto was, she guessed, throwing something like a water balloon at Neji. The last one was of Naruto, Sasuke and Ino. The art work was just as poor quality as the first, but she could feel each memory behind each separate one. A deep compassionate feeling that she would never understand, because she would never have friends like them. She never had friends like them.

Sakura swallowed hard, realizing what she had to do.

She pulled away from Sasuke, he looked confused.

"Sasuke, I have to do something, you probably won't want me to, but I have to," Sakura told him in an undertone, not looking up at his face.

"Sakura, don't play hero again," Sasuke said, grabbing her shoulders.

"I have to go," she whispered. He was about to protest, but she pointed to the picture behind his back. He turned and stared at it, "I'm not doing it for just you here in the present, but for your past and future,"

"But you're my future," Sasuke told her, turning back to stare into her beautiful emerald eyes.

Sakura sighed, "I promise that we will see each other again, whether it be in a couple days, or a couple years, I _will_ make sure to come back,"

He was about to protest again but she cut him off by kissing him. She pulled back and touched his lips with her forefinger, "I promise, and you made me swear to keep my promises, remember?"

Sasuke nodded, "But I still don't want you to go,"

"I've got to,"

"No you don't,"

Sakura sighed, "Good bye for now, Sasuke," she looked around and smiled at everyone else, "I'll see you all soon, I promise," she took Sasuke's hand one last time and squeezed it gently. He squeezed her hand back and she smiled sorrowfully.

She turned and left the hideout to confront the police.

Probably my best chapter in the whole story, don't you agree? Even if it's almost twelve o'clock here? Please excuse any grammar mistakes because of my tiredness.

Thanks for reading everyone!


	10. The Right Thing? Sasuke & Naruto's Past

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Ten – The Right Thing? Sasuke and Naruto's memories.**

**Disclaimer: I still wish it, but I don't own Naruto.**

**Rated T for language and safety.**

_Sakura sighed, "Good bye for now, Sasuke," she looked around and smiled at everyone else, "I'll see you all soon, I promise," she took Sasuke's hand one last time and squeezed it gently. He squeezed her hand back and she smiled sorrowfully._

_She turned and left the hideout to confront the police._

Sakura slid into the back of the police cruiser, holding her bloody knees. She could still hear Sasuke's voice telling her not to go.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and pain for leaving him. But she also felt golden inside, as if her heart was shining.

After she had left the hideout, she had heard Shikamaru say, "Just like Sakura to do something like this,"

She smiled to herself in the back seat of the black and white car. Her smile quickly faded when the police officer in the driver's seat looked back at her.

"We're going to the station first," the man grunted, pulling his cigerate out from between his teeth and pulling smoke out of his mouth. She began to cough and held the bridge of nose as her head exploded in pain. He smirked and continued talking, "Then we're going to try and find your friends after dropping you off at the orphanage. Which way did you say they went?"

"To the north," Sakura murmured, knowing perfectly that they were all safely in the old mine.

He nodded and, hardly noticing her bloody knees, drove off through the thick forest to the main road, away from the house-mansion. Her only real home.

&&

"I have to go after her," Sasuke murmured, sliding through the large crack in the hideout wall. Naruto followed, while trying to reason with his best friend.

"Look, she isn't going to be pleased if we run into the police station," Naruto said, following Sasuke through the mine.

"I'm not going to let her get taken away from me like that," Sasuke growled at him, hurrying his pace to the end of the mine tunnel.

Naruto sped up and kept pace with him, "So your mind's set on this?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Then I'm coming too,"

Sasuke stopped and looked around at the blond boy, agape.

"Naruto-kun?"

The boys looked around to see that the others had followed them. Hinata stepped forward and took Naruto's hand, "I believe in you, both of you," she said in a confidant voice, "And what ever you do,"

Naruto squeezed her hand, smiling.

"Thank you, Hinata," he said.

"Only Naruto and I are going," Sasuke said clearing, Ino was about to protest, but Sasuke quickly told her, "It'd be best only two of us went, that way it doesn't look so suspicious,"

Ino glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Let's go, Naruto," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto stared at him, confused, "We don't know where they're taking her,"

"It's obvious, the police station,"

"And you know where that is?"

"Yeah,"

"How?"

"My dad always took me there after school 'cause he worked there,"

"OK," Naruto said, "Lead the way, Sasuke,"

&&

Naruto and Sasuke ran toward the town. When they actually got to the outskirts, they slowed to a walk as to not look suspicious. As they got closer to the center of town, people quickly started to notice them, giving them strange looks. A group of girls in their earlier teens giggled as they passed them.

"He was cute!" One of them squealed after they were merely inches apart.

"I liked the blond better," another one said, clapping her hands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, who couldn't help but laugh loudly and instantly felt the glares of the girls on his back.

Five minutes later, Sasuke breathed a shattering breath and stopped outside a small pizza restaurant. Well, what was once a pizza restaurant. Now it was a Jack'n'Box. He stared at the windows, crossing his arms across his chest. The raven haired man-boy was staring to get a bad feeling about it all, what they were doing.

Naruto stopped a couple steps ahead of Sasuke and looked around with a curious expression on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Remember this place?"

"No,"

"There used to be a pizza restaurant here,"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto smiled, "They had the best pizza in town. I wonder what happened,"

Sasuke shrugged, remembering when he had shoved a slice of pepperoni in Naruto's face and a piece of the meat had been left behind on the blond's forehead. He smiled weakly, "Naruto, I'm not sure that this is a good idea,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Sasuke paused, not knowing what to say, "What if we mess everything up?"

"We won't, I'll claim to be Sakura's eighteen year old cousin named Haruno... Sai,"

"Why Sai?" Sasuke questioned.

"First name that popped in my head. And you'll be my best friend name... Minomoto Senji,"

"Least it's better than _Sai_," the raven-haired boy-man scowled.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend, "And we'll tell the police people that I'm just in town to visit my cousin and that I took you with me, it's full poof!"

"'Cept for the fact you can't say 'proof,'" Sasuke chuckled, starting to walk again.

"Shut up," Naruto said, keeping pace with his friend.

Sasuke found that the plan might actually work, expect for one little causality that he wasn't about to share with Naruto. And that one thing was that...

&&

Oooooh. Cliffhanger. What is Sasuke's ickle secret? Omgeeeee! Hahahaha. Only a couple more chapters and this will be done!

Anyway, thankies for reading.


	11. Is That True, Sasuke?

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Eleven – Is that true, Sasuke?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Stop asking.**

**Rated T for mainly just language now. Hahahahaha.**

**Song lyrics is So Small by Carrie Underwood.**

_Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend, "And we'll tell the police people that I'm just in town to visit my cousin and that I took you with me, it's full poof!"_

"_'Cept for the fact you can't say 'proof,'" Sasuke chuckled, starting to walk again._

"_Shut up," Naruto said, keeping pace with his friend._

_Sasuke found that the plan might actually work, expect for one little causality that he wasn't about to share with Naruto. And that one thing was that..._

Sakura sat in a tiny room, her knees were bandaged, the bandage around her right arm had been replaced and her hands, that had been scratched and bruised, had ointment on them. It felt weird when she closed them. The pinked haired woman-girl pushed hair out of her emerald eyes with the back of her hand, touching a finger to her lips.

She couldn't help but slowly sing a song she had heard when she had been in the orphanage.

"_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing,  
is just a grain of sand.  
And what you've been out there searching for forever,  
is in your hands.  
And then you figure out love is all that matters after all,  
it sure makes everything else,  
oh, it sure makes everything else seem  
so small,"_

The girl rubbed her eye with the back of her hand to prevent tears spilling from her eyes. She wanted to be back with Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and the others more than anything. She didn't want to go back to the stupid orphanage, no matter how much she loved the children. She loved Sasuke more. Much more.

Sakura got up and started to pace around the room like an animal behind cage bars.

&&

"Hello," Naruto stepped up to the front desk where a woman with very short curly red hair sat, "My name is Haruno Sai, I heard that my cousin, Sakura, was taken here, why is that? Is she OK? Can my friend and I visit her?"

"Haruno Sai? I didn't think that Haruno Sakura had any family left," the woman said, staring at him, suspiciously.

"My father was three times removed from the family," Naruto told her in an undertone, "He's real embarrassed about it so we don't usually go out in public. But Sakura is stillmy cousin, law doesn't interfere with blood, after all."

"And who is your friend?" the woman asked.

"Minomoto Senji," Sasuke told her, nodding slightly, "Sai's told me a whole lot about Sakura from when they were children, so I'm pretty sure that they're cousins even if the law says they aren't,"

The woman sighed, "I'll let you talk to her for a couple minutes, after that, you'll have to wait out here before anything else happens,"

A second later, a door opened to relieve a pinked haired teenager and a man with a cigerate in his mouth.

Sakura gapped when she saw Sasuke and Naruto standing at the front desk.

"Shit!" Sasuke growled in an undertone to Naruto.

"I realize," Naruto whispered back.

The man with the cigerate had recognized them! They could see it in the man's eyes. The cigerate man dropped his cancer stick on the overly clean floor and stepped on it, the woman at the desk glared at him for doing so.

Sasuke and Naruto crouched, ready to bolt to the door and run for their lives. But the cigerate man was too fast.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was thrown against the wall by the cigerate man. He grunted as he felt hand cuffs slam against his wrists.

Sakura jogged up to Naruto and grabbed his jacket's sleeve, "Naruto, what's going on?" she asked, "Why aren't you back home?"

Naruto grinned at her, straightening up, "It's not home without ya, sis,"

Sakura's smiling expression changed quickly to shock when Naruto threw his arms in the air, "Hai, hai, I'll come quietly. Sasuke probably would've too, if you hadn't slammed him into the wall,"

Naruto held out his wrists and winched when the cigerate man slapped the hand cuffs on them.

Sakura slowly walked up to where Sasuke was kneeling on one knee, hands behind his back, and trying to catch his breath. She crouched next to him and touched his face with her fingertips, "Why did you come after me? After everything I said?"

Sasuke looked around at her and smiled weakly, "Because I felt that a couple days was too long a wait,"

Sakura's eyes twitched in sadness, "Why?"

"You have a thick skull," Sasuke whispered, smirking.

"Huh?"

"I _**love**_ you, Sakura, I can't live without you in my life," Sasuke told her, "No matter what, I'll stay with you,"

Sakura smiled and mouthed, "I love you, too," before laying her lips on his.

Their kiss was short because the cigerate man pulled them apart rudely(he had been explaining to the woman behind the desk what had just happened.), but it had been sweet.

"Now, Sasuke-sama," the man grunted, pulling the two teenagers to their feet, "You and your friends are going to go see your father,"

"Father?" Sakura questioned, staring at Sasuke. He avoided eye-contact.

"But Sasuke, you said your whole family was dead!" Naruto exclaimed, agape.

The cigerate man let out a shout of laughter and pushed the two boys down the hall way. Sakura walked beside Naruto, seeming lost.

They stopped in front of a door that was labeled "Head of Police," she stared at the name under the three words.

The cigerate man knocked on the door. A voice from inside the room grunted and the cigerate man opened the door.

A man sat behind a darkly colored desk, talking softly to a woman. Sasuke had a mix of their genes of his two parents. Although from what she could see, he hardly looked anything like his father. So she waited for the woman to turn.

"Sasuke?" his father asked as he turned his attention to the people who entered his office.

The woman turned around and Sakura was agape. His mother was beauty on legs. She had long raven hair that framed her face like a waterfall and her black eyes matched her husband's.

"Sasuke!" she cried, rushing forward and throwing her arms around his neck. Everyone and everything was quiet while mother hugged her long-lost son.

"Mizuki," Fugaku said quietly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are they handcuffed?" he asked, glaring at the cigerate man.

"I thought they would run away if I didn't," the silver haired man stepped forward and unlocked the handcuffs on the two boys.

At first Sakura thought they were going to run away, but they didn't.

As Naruto rubbed his wrists, he glared at Sasuke, "I can't believe you lied to everyone!" he growled, "And to think I actually believed you!"

"Not now Naruto," Sasuke told him in an undertone.

"Oh! This is little Naruto?" Sasuke's mother smiled and embraced the blond boy-man like he was her own son, "I could barely recognize you,"

Sakura, meanwhile, had slowly walked over to her boyfriend and took his hand in hers in a sign of comfort. He squeezed her hand.

Mikoto stepped away from Naruto and looked at the two of them for a moment before noticing the pink haired girl holding her son's hand.

"Who's this, Sasuke?" she asked, staring at Sakura.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Sakura quietly said her name.

"Sakura," Mikoto repeated, "You have a relationship with my son?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head.

Mikoto looked around at her husband who had yet to move from behind the desk. He got up at her glance and slowly made his way over to his youngest son.

There was a loud smack as his hand hit Sasuke's check. The man-boy stumbled backward when he was hit. He tripped over his feet and fell over.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped. She and Naruto, who had seemed to forget he was mad at his best friend, rushed to his side and help him to his feet.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was lecturing his husband.

"Why did you do that? He's you're son, and we've just found him! It's not like you to act _THIS_ coldly to people!"

"I only hit him because he ran away in the first place and came crawling back," Fugaku growled, watching Sasuke rub his cheek.

"I didn't come crawling back!" Sasuke growled at him.

"Yeah!" Naruto defended, "We came to rescue Sakura!"

"The girl? From what?"

"From the orphanage, which I hate, and people like you," Sakura told Fugaku, "People who hit others for no reason,"

Everyone and everything was silent for the longest of time. Then there was a knock on the door and a man with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail entered the office. He was almost Sasuke's look-a-like.

Sasuke glared at him, "Itachi-niisan,"

"Otouto?"

"Oh, Itachi! You're back so soon?" Mikoto asked, still glaring at her husband.

"Yeah," Itachi grunted, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, "what's going on here? When did otouto get back?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Sasuke grunted, Sakura and Naruto on either side of him, "And I hate it, of course you just made it worse,"

Itachi blinked at his younger brother and just shrugged, "Same old Sasuke," the man turned and left the office.


	12. Separation

**Unwanted?**

**Chapter Twelve – Separation**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Naruto. I make up the plot and totally ruined the art in Shippuuden because I'm cheap. Just kidding. I don't know Naruto.**

**Rated T for language.**

Sakura lay silently as she listened to Naruto murmuring under his breath. It had been about three months since either of them had seen the rest of their friends. The police had gone back to the house-mansion and found the others. They had been taken back to their parents and Sasuke? Last Sakura had heard he had been locked in his room by his father for a month.

She and Naruto? Well they were placed in the orphanage and lucky for her, she was with Naruto and not by herself.

Sakura sighed and looked around at him. The blond boy was sitting at the table, tapping his pen on his notepad, "What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Writing our autobiography,"

"Eh?"

"Or our history, as a group of friends,"

Sakura got up from the sofa and walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder. His handwriting was sloppy as he had been out of practice for years, but she could read it fine.

_When I was ten,_ it read, _Sasuke and I were running through the forest, that surrounded the abandoned Uzumaki Mansion _-- the house-mansion--_ and__ away from Hinata and Ino. That was the day Sasuke had sprained his ankle and we, Neji and I, had to sneak into someone's house to get the correct medical supplies, it was also the day when we began to steal from people's houses. We could sell the things we stole to the crafty man in town to get money for food. Although buying things didn't happen a lot. We often raided the cabinets of houses and fed ourselves that way. It was on one of those raids that a man had come into the kitchen in the middle of the night and had spotted us. He had lunged for us and managed to grab a hold of Hinata's hair. I wasn't thinking when I took a knife from the counter and chopped off her long blue hair. We barely made it out of the house. Who knew where we would have been taken to if we had been trapped and the police had come? We were young, knew about prison and thought that we might end up there. So we soon started training ourselves to fight in a noble way. Sasuke and Neji already knew how to do karate, so they taught everyone else._

Sakura stared at the page for a moment and sat down next to Naruto, sighing, "You really miss them, don't you?" She lay her check in the palm of her hand.

Naruto looked around at her, smiling slightly, "Yeah, but at least they're not alone. And we're definitely not alone."

"Definitely," Sakura grinned.

There was a long pause as Naruto stared at his words that were scribbled along the paper. Sakura was looking him up and down.

"Let's make a promise, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, turning to her and leaning forward, poking Sakura's forehead with his index finger, "Let's make a promise that we'll always be friends forever, through thick and thin and no matter what kind of weather attempts to tear us apart."

Sakura hit her heart mockingly and said in a deep voice, "That's deep, dude, deep,"

Naruto laughed quietly. He smirked and held out his pinkie. Sakura blinked, a child's promise?

She smiled, nodded and wrapped her own pinkie around his, "Promise,"

&&

Such a super short chapter! Well, this was the last one. Sowweh. Were you expecting Sakura to keep her promise? Hahaha. She does. Don't worry. I said this was the last chapter. Doesn't mean that there isn't going to be an epilogue. Thanks for reading:3


	13. Epilogue

**Unwanted?**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I really don't know why I keep saying this. But I still don't own Naruto.**

**Rated T for language and the minor mature content that Sakura and Ino talk about.**

A twenty-five year old woman in a pretty green dress stood in front of the counter, chopping up carrots for her and her roommate's lunch. She had been living with him for the past five years, moving from two-bedroom apartment to two-bedroom apartment.

Nothing romantic was between them, they were just friends searching for the rest of their friends.

"Boo!" a voice shouted behind her and the man's touch on her shoulders startled her, send the knife upward and embedding itself in the low ceiling.

The pink haired woman turned and glared at him, "Naruto! Look what you made me do!" she cried, pointing up at the knife. Naruto smirked, reached up, and yanked it out of the ceiling. He handed it back to her, a huge grin on his face.

"Eh, sorry, Sakura, you're just so fun to scare!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura grunted, grabbing his lunch box that was behind her and shoving it in his chest, "Now say thank you,"

"Thanks, Mom!" Naruto said, patting Sakura on the shoulder. She fumed, pointing the knife at his nose. He laughed, "Sorry, sorry, calm down, I'll go to work now,"

"You better," Sakura growled. She watched him leave the apartment and she sighed, leaning back on the counter.

Naruto was a detective and got cases everyday from missing cats to a stolen music box. Sakura on the other had, worked for the newspaper. Both their jobs earned them money, and also they got leads to where their friends were located. Over the past five years they had only found Shikamaru and Kiba.

Shikamaru, although having no experience in any school, was now in college and working on a degree in business. Kiba, on the other hand, was now a dog trainer and had his own dog named Akamaru.

As Sakura picked up her box lunch she thought of Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Ino, and her first and only love Sasuke. She shuffled out of the apartment and went to get her bike to ride to work.

&&

At work, Sakura sat in front of a computer, getting distracted by the thought of the old mine and the pictures in it. She sighed, wondering if the pictures were still there, if someone had taken them off the walls and took them.

She heard someone pass her cubical and saw a familiar woman. She gapped.

"Ino?"

The blond woman stopped and turned around. At first the blue-eyed girl was shocked, but a smile forced the surprised expression off her face and plastered itself there.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stood and embraced her friend, "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"I missed you too!"

Sakura withdrew from the hug, still smiling, "Who said I missed you?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "That Haruno wit. I'll never get used to it."

"Naruto will be so excited!" Sakura said, throwing her arms around her friend's neck again.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura pulled away, "Naruto and I have been living together for the past couple years looking for all of you, we only found Shikamaru and Kiba, now we found you!"

Ino smiled.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I know where Neji and Hinata are," Ino told her, "and Sai," she smiled slyly when she said his name.

"Where?"

"Neji works for the CIA. He's too smart for any other regular job. Hinata runs the book store down on Main Street. And Sai,"

"What about Sai?"

"Sai and I are married and have a son, who's three, he stays at home in the morning to take care of little Haru," (A/N: remember, I ship SaiIno.)

Sakura smiled, "I'm happy for you, Ino," she said. She looked down at her feet and wondered about a certain man.

"Are you worried about Sasuke?"

"Yeah,"

Ino put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and the pink haired woman looked up at her best friend.

"Don't worry, you'll find him,"

Sakura nodded.

"Well," Ino said, "I gotta talk to the boss man into raising my salary. If you know what I mean,"

"Hey, you have a husband," Sakura pointed out.

Ino waved her off and said, "I'm not cheating if I show off a little cleavage and bounce!" Ino bounced a tiny bounce and Sakura laughed.

"OK, I'll see you later, Ino,"

"Bye Sakura,"

Sakura watched her friend bounce down the hall before getting back to work herself.

&&

The pinked haired woman entered her and her friend's apartment. She hung her black rain jacket on the hook, it was soaked and water droplets splashed to the carpet. She put her keys in the basket that held their keys.

She quickly wrote down Hinata's phone number on a slip of paper and slapped it on the counter for Naruto. She walked to her room, dropping her brief case on her bed and laying down on it on her stomach, feet kicking the air gracefully.

Sakura opened a book she had recently acquired and started reading.

She was reading peacefully for about fifteen minutes until the blond man burst through her door without knocking on it first. The woman was so surprised she almost fell off her bed.

"Naruto! What the HELL!?"

"Sakura! I have someone out in the living room I want you to meet!" he grinned widely, bouncing on the ball of his heels.

Sakura sighed and slid off the bed, slipping her cherry blossom themed book mark into the pages of the addicting book.

She followed Naruto into the living room. Her mouth fell open when she saw _him_.

His dark eyes.

His spiky raven hair.

His pale skin.

His trade mark color of blue.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as he stood. She ran up to him and hugged his neck, "I've missed you, Sasuke!" she murmured as he hugged her back.

Naruto smiled at his two best friends. He walked to his room to call Hinata and he too would be reunited with his love.

&&

Well, that's it. I could very much make a sequel. Most likely not, 'cause I wouldn't know what to do. Thanks for reading everyone! (This is the first story I have ever, ever finished.)


End file.
